1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a touch screen panel. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a touch screen panel that is prevented from malfunction by static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that selects contents displayed on a screen, e.g., an image display device, etc., using a person's hand or an object to input commands of a user. The touch screen panel is provided on a front face of the image display device and converts positions on the touch screen panel directly contacting the person's hand or object into electrical signals. Accordingly, the instruction selected at the contact position is received as an input signal. As the touch screen panel can replace a separate input device that is operated by being connected with the image display device, e.g., a keyboard or a mouse, the field of use of the touch screen panel is being expanded gradually.
The touch screen panel may include a resistive type, a light sensing type, a capacitive type, etc. For example, when the person's hand or object contacts the touch screen panel of the capacitive type, a conductive sensing pattern in the touch screen panel may sense a change in capacitance at the contact position relative to an adjacent position or ground electrode, etc., thereby converting the contact position into an electrical signal. In order to clearly determine the contact position on a contacting surface, the sensing pattern may include first sensing patterns connected in a first direction, second sensing patterns connected in a second direction interesting the first direction, and an insulating layer therebetween.